Necessary Evil
by kurosora1984
Summary: Nothing could make a miserable summer job better...except an unexpected affair with a gorgeous redhead. AkuRoku smut for dA's Norikuu.


**Author's Note: **OK, this smutty oneshot was written for Sarah, whose name is Norikuu on deviantArt. It is fanwritings to go with her lovely drawing, link in my profile. Have a look, then read and enjoy this little smut, dedicated to her. XD

In other news, my student teaching ends in less than 2 weeks now! So I'm hoping to be able to post some much needed updates once _that_ is out of the way. XD

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

The warm summer night came filtering through the open floor-length window. The breeze was heady with the scent of summer flowers drifting in from the small balcony, and the cool air whispered relief after the glaring reign of the sun finally faded. Far below, the lights of the city twinkled, the sounds of traffic and night life rising up as if from a great distance and floating gently past the silky drapes into the room. Inside the hotel room, neither of the two occupants paid the slightest attention to the sounds, or to the soft breeze that carried them in.

Roxas' back hit the wall with a _thud_, forcing a grunt from him that quickly melted into another long moan as the ravishing lips and tongue returned. The fingers that dug into his blond hair tugged, pulling his head back at an almost painful angle, allowing the much taller man better access to the panting boy's open mouth. Roxas could taste him, this man who was kissing him so deeply, holding him so tightly, and caressing him so heatedly – his taste was incredible, everything the boy had imagined from the moment he laid eyes on him. His touch was rapidly tracing fire over Roxas' skin as his strong hands slid under the folds of the already-disheveled hotel bathrobe. Roxas moaned again, harder this time, and arched away from the wall, pressing himself firmly against the taller man, feeling the lean, muscular body beneath the trim suit. He wanted more; he wanted it all. Everything the redhead had to give…he wanted it so badly he could scream.

A slightly stronger breeze pushed aside the curtains and wound through the room, at last reaching the two young men locked passionately in each other's arms. Shivering slightly at the cool caress against the few areas of his heated skin that neither bathrobe nor roaming hands were covering at the moment, Roxas felt the man's head drop lower. A burning wet tongue slid down one side of his throat, and one of Roxas' legs involuntarily lifted, the robe falling away as his bare thigh rubbed up a pant leg. As the mouth began to work the sensitive flesh of his neck, the man pressing him back against the wall, Roxas felt his other leg rise, both of them twining around the lean body that held him up now.

Moaning and panting in the man's ear, Roxas could only whisper a name – "Axel…" At that, the man turned, lifting him fully and moving across the room toward the waiting bed. _Yes…oh God yes…_ The young blond could hardly believe how perfectly this evening was turning out…and after what he had been sure was going to be a hopelessly shitty day.

~o~

It had been one hell of a boiling afternoon already when Roxas got up, peeling the sheets from his sweat-soaked body with disgust. The only thing that made the prospect of going to work bearable was the promise of air conditioning, which his home utterly lacked. The hope of that artificially cooled air carried him out of the oven he called home; it bore him up as he rode the reeking, crowded bus into town; it soothed him as he wove along the crowded sidewalks, head down, avoiding all spots of gum like the plague (the heat had melted even the most dry and harmless spot into a sticky patch of goop); and it whispered encouragement to him every time he remembered his asshole coworkers and the torments that were doubtless waiting for him at the Mocha Bean Café. That hope – that icy caress of cold air – would make all the harassment and homophobia worth it. Every slogging step through the boiling heat made him more sure – there was no sting in the word "faggot" today, if only the Angel AC would surround him and protect him.

It only made sense, therefore, that the Mocha Bean's AC would be busted today, with no hope of a repairman until tomorrow, and no way the manager would consent to closing for the day. Two steps into the nauseatingly hot building, and Roxas was already clamping down his stinging eyelids, fighting to control the desire to burst into tears of frustration.

The trembling agony in his deep blue eyes was doomed to fade quickly, however, replaced by a vacant, glassy look. Patience was completely nonexistent among the café's customers today – the heat had seared it all away. The employees at the coffee shop had but one outlet for the frustration of the blistering weather and blistering tempers of the patrons – the little, gay, overworked waiter. Abused by customers on one end and harassed by baristas on the other, Roxas rapidly travelled through the stages of frustration, fury, misery, despair, and finally a collapse of all emotional response. Completely shut down, he moved mechanically among the tables, serving coffee, taking orders and insults, and waiting for the day to end.

Until a voice, deep and calm, broke through his dull haze, waking him up with a startled blink at the sound of his own name.

"Thank you, Roxas."

The waiter blankly stared at the man who had spoken for a moment, wondering to himself how in the _hell_ the stranger knew his name…until he remembered his ever-present, ever-ignored name tag. Surprised that someone had actually recognized his humanity far enough to use his name, rather than just "waiter," Roxas woke up from his daze a bit and actually _looked_ at the customer for the first time.

He caught his breath. What he saw was a young man who was simply beyond gorgeous. It wasn't even enough to say that he was exactly Roxas' type – this man made the young blond's wildest dreams look…homely.

First of all, Roxas _adored_ redheads. Red was his favorite color…and even if it hadn't been, it would be now. Red red. Wonderful. An earring or two peeked from under the long, vibrant hair, hinting at an edginess that the two small tattoos on the pale face proudly confirmed. Definitely edgy…a tingling shiver ran down Roxas' spine. God, he loved edgy. And this man was edgy in a suit – the very thought of a businessman with a barely-suppressed wild side was like gasoline to the flame that was Roxas' interest – a suit that fit cleanly over a thin frame. The fascinated waiter's suddenly-lively imagination quickly painted an image of a body beautifully toned and firm. Lastly, green eyes…another favorite of the boy who liked anything unusual. Anything unique was generally good – but unique pulled off so well it looked natural was the best. It was perfect. _He_ was perfect…and Roxas was openly staring.

He realized this, but he didn't even care – the venom-green eyes were staring right back. Drawing in a shuddering breath, Roxas spoke breathily.

"Hi."

The calm, self-assured voice replied through slightly curling lips. "Hi." There was a pause as they inspected each other. The redheaded man seemed to be contemplating the attractive waiter, unattractively dressed in a grimy uniform and apron, and making up his mind about something. Roxas, for his part, was just appreciating the finer details of the beautiful, well-dressed man's appearance – the barely-detectable scent of expensive cologne, the gold watch…and the tip of another tattoo peeking from under it, and…damn it. A ring on the fourth finger of his left hand. The young waiter slumped internally.

"Rough day?" The question recalled him to the man's face. He seemed to have made whatever decision he had been considering, and now the beginnings of a friendly grin were spreading over those perfect features.

Trying to ease himself out of his overwhelming crush and back into his miserable day and life full of disappointments, Roxas ruefully smiled. "Oh, well, you know…when is it not?"

The man smirked, amusement and sarcasm entering his voice. "Not a dream job, then, I guess?"

Roxas rolled his eyes slightly and tried a good-humored reply. "Eh, I'm in college. Summer jobs are a necessary evil." With a slight shrug, he attempted to leave it at that – leave the conversation, leave the table, leave the married man of his dreams and return to the cozy familiarity of Hell – his life.

A hand caught his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He glanced back at the man, eyes wide with surprise at the strong, detaining grip. The curling lips had spread wider, broadening the grin from friendly to something more than just a little bit…wicked.

"Though I've never had one, I think I can understand the feeling." Long fingers moved gently, tracing circles over the wrist they continued to grasp. Pulling slightly, the redhead closed the distance between them a bit. The voice resumed, low and purposeful…inviting. "You look like you could use a break. How about dinner?"

Wondering if he was dreaming – perhaps he had fallen to a heat-stroke and was still working in his fevered hallucinations – Roxas hesitated. A complete stranger…was trying to pick him up? Not to mention…a married man? His natural inclination was to withdraw, yet something pulled him back. Curiosity, dissatisfaction with his unpleasant life, raw attraction to the beautiful, alluring stranger who flirted with him so boldly…maybe just the need to do something wild and dangerous. He'd been much too busy for danger, lately.

He wasn't sure why, but after a moment, Roxas relented. His debate concluded, he slipped gracefully into his new role. He smiled flirtatiously, moved even closer to the man, and answered.

"Sure. That sounds nice. I still have another 45 minutes of work though…"

The hand released his wrist, moving instead to trace fingers lightly over the waiter's narrow hip. Green eyes glinted with intent, and the low voice answered, "I'll wait."

~o~

The restaurant had to be the most expensive in the city. The man – who finally introduced himself as Axel – had gotten them a private room for dinner, probably because Roxas was far too casually dressed for such a place. The private room was ideal…even if it _was_ a little risky to be so secluded.

Axel had hardly stopped touching Roxas for 5 minutes at a time since they left the Mocha Bean, walking out into the orange light of the simmering summer evening. Whether it was a hand guiding him by lightly touching his back, fingers curling around his when no one could see, or an occasional "accidental" brush against his hips or ass, Axel's constant touches had left the waiter no room to doubt the redhead's intentions.

The only thing the blond couldn't guess was Axel's reasons. _Why me? Why some random, grimy little waiter?_ It was a mystery. A rich, nicely-dressed young businessman, presumably with a buried wild side, almost certainly with a wife…picking up a café waiter?

At dinner, he had finally asked.

"Why you?" The hand that had been holding his again stopped its light caresses for a moment. The lips curled again in that wicked grin. "I assume you mean besides the fact that you're the sexiest little thing on two gorgeous legs that I've ever seen?"

Twisting his fingers around the ring on Axel's hand, Roxas met his gaze levelly. "What about your wife?"

"Ah." Axel grimaced slightly, before shrugging it off with another grin. "Don't worry about that. Yeah I'm married, but we're not a real couple. For instance," he winked slowly, "we don't do anything _like_ the stuff I'm thinking of doing to you later."

Roxas could get no more out of the devilish man – only insinuations, winks, and erotic promises of things to come.

Logically, he should have taken off after dinner. Good, healthy sense would have directed him home, would never have let him get involved with a strange married man, would have turned his steps resolutely back to his…tiny, stuffy, overheated house. Back to his weary life full of sweat and rude customers and asshole coworkers and other such evils he could do nothing about.

Logically, a major decision like this shouldn't have been affected by things like temperature. And it _certainly_ should not have been affected by the allure of money…having money spent on him, on a nice dinner, the likes of which he'd never had. Rationally speaking, Roxas was _sure_ he had always had stronger morals than this.

And maybe he had. And maybe they would have held up…if Axel himself hadn't been everything Roxas had never known he was longing for. And if it hadn't been _quite_ such a miserable day.

As it was, Roxas flirted. Axel touched him. And the blond let him. Then, he began to touch back. Much more than was necessary. By the time they finished dinner and got to the hotel – another ridiculously fancy and expensive place – Roxas had very little interest in logic anymore. Still…ignoring the gnawing curiosity was just a little too hard. He tried once more.

They had just reached the room. Axel had moved away a bit, heading for the closed window. "Why don't you go ahead and get a shower first?" He unlatched the glass and opened the doors to the fresh night air.

"Axel." The redhead turned to look at him from across the room. Roxas faced him with determination, the flirtatious tone gone. "I want to know why. Why me?"

Axel sighed, for a moment dropping the grin. He took a few paces toward Roxas, then stopped himself. "You looked like…you knew what it meant to be trapped." His eyes fixed on Roxas, and his fingers slowly moved up, loosening the knot of his tie and gradually tugging it down until it came off, a long ribbon of silk which Axel simply let run through his fingers and fall to the ground. "'Necessary evil,' you said. Well, I've never had to put up with a lousy job for the summer, but I've got this," he held up his left hand, the gold band glinting on his finger, "and a career that was chosen _for_ me to put up with for the rest of my life." His hands now moved to shrug out of his suit jacket. He seemed to have more to say, but he also appeared to be struggling with himself. Finally, he turned aside a bit.

"Ax…"

"Look," the man interrupted, "you better hurry and get that shower." His devilish grin was back. "Not that I give a damn, but I know you came from work, and you'll be more comfortable if you get one first. Just…make it quick." His grin faded. "I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands off you."

The eyes that roamed over his body with these words were heavy with lust, and Roxas felt a thrill run down his spine. As he showered, cleaning himself as quickly yet thoroughly as he could, it seemed like all he could think about were those eyes. Like green fire…like a caged animal sometimes. Just like he so often felt, serving coffee to the rude tide of humanity, wondering if things would ever change for the better.

Drying his hair with a towel softer than any he'd ever touched, Roxas realized that they might have. Things might have actually changed. His life…might have just started to get a lot better. He put the towel down and wrapped himself in an equally soft robe. He fleetingly wondered just how expensive this hotel was…but forgot his concerns when he opened the door.

The redhead was waiting. Green eyes instantly fixed themselves on the barely-clad blond. Roxas felt for a moment how surreal this whole situation was. He'd had no thought in his mind, when he woke up today, that by nightfall he'd be consciously beginning an affair with a man he barely knew. Yet, as that man stepped toward him and his heart thudded heavily with each step, Roxas couldn't find even a trace of reluctance within himself.

Warm, forceful lips connected with his, and Roxas felt hot and alive and ready. And, true to both their expectations, Axel's hands were not to be kept off one moment longer.

~o~

After a long space of time, during which Roxas completely lost track of the minutes and everything else that wasn't Axel's hands and body and lips and tongue and scent, the blond suddenly found himself landing heavily on the downy bed, followed closely by the redhead, whose white shirt had already been unbuttoned at some point, probably by Roxas' own fast-moving hands.

His bathrobe was barely hanging on, leaving most of his warm body exposed to Axel's view and caress. As soon as he was on his back on the bed, he felt a burning tongue encase one of the nipples those fingers had already been teasing. Moaning loudly, Roxas felt himself arch uncontrollably. His hands reached up, clawing at the white shirt that still partly concealed some of Axel's beautiful upper body. Complying with his wordless request, the redhead sat back and shrugged out of the sleeves. As the shirt came free, he shook his head once, his long, fiery hair falling over his shoulders as Roxas shuddered with pleasure at the sight of the man, naked from the waist up. He thrilled to discover the rest of that tattoo as well – it ended at Axel's wrist, but the rest of it curled up his arm and onto his shoulder. A blazing phoenix. As Axel bent predatorily over him again, Roxas watched in fascination as the burning bird and the sweat-moistened skin rippled over hard, lean muscles all along Axel's arm.

That hungry, wicked grin flashed again. "See something you like…Roxas?" _Oh God…_ Why did Axel always have to _purr_ his name like that? Struggling to speak, his lower regions distracting him badly, Roxas panted his reply.

"I'm st-starting to…but this…in the way…" His trembling fingers were tugging at Axel's belt buckle.

The man bent down again, latching onto Roxas' soft neck as a deep chuckle vibrated from his throat. Roxas felt the last folds of the soft robe pushed away, and then Axel lowered his body and pressed against him fully. A clothed bulge ground against his own exposed arousal as a hot tongue traced the shell of his ear. A husky voice whispered, "Feel me," and hips rocked a few times, thrusting against his. The blond groaned wordlessly and mimicked the motion, overpowered by a desire for more heat and friction. The whisper spoke again, as fingers trailed lazily down the boy's chest, approaching his lower body, "Want to feel more?"

Barely-open blue eyes gazed at him, almost unseeing in their haze of lust. "Yes," came the reply, a soft gasp from wet, swollen lips.

A large hand closed around him, quickly beginning to stroke hard. The blond tensed, his toes curling and fingers clutching at soft sheets. His bare thighs brushed the still-clothed legs planted between his own, and Roxas grew suddenly impatient. Compulsively, his hands sought the buckle and zipper that held fabric between them. Though it was difficult to focus through the pulsing heat created by Axel's strokes, Roxas soon managed to free the other man from the confines of the slacks. His hands wrapped around the hard, hot length, feeling it pulse with the same desire he felt, and hearing Axel's breath hitch and voice choke out a groan.

Finally, the lithe body above him was fully exposed. _Oh God…perfect in every way._ Tugging with one hand at Axel's hip, Roxas pulled the man down to press their groins together again – this time, with throbbing flesh against flesh, precum leaking from both of them, mingling and making things slick. Rubbing heat against heat, Roxas watched the broad, toned chest above him heaving, sweating…until he was distracted by the sensation of fingers trailing up his inner thigh. The hand moved beneath him, caressing his ass before the touch slid deeper.

"Nngh!" His whole body trembled with the effort of holding back as those fingers began to knead and caress Roxas' entrance. The incredible mouth was back, working at the most sensitive spots on his neck, as Roxas heard the throaty whisper again.

"Fuck, Roxas…I want you. I'm going crazy." Teeth closed on his clavicle, emphasizing the urgency that filled the voice.

Roxas' voice was equally strained. "Then hurry…hurry up and take me." His soft hands squeezed their erections together even tighter, and Axel released a long, deep groan.

Almost immediately, the heat lessened as the redhead moved away, reaching for the bedside table and grasping for the little sample bottle of hotel lotion set out among other things. Sweat-slick fingers struggled with the cap as Axel crawled back over to Roxas, covering him under his burning body again. Finally getting the bottle open, the man began to curse profusely as he tried to get more than a tiny dot of lotion out at one time.

Roxas couldn't help giggling at the man's futile efforts. "Here…give it to me. Use that while I get more out," he panted while taking the plastic bottle.

"Fine with me," Axel shot back, the wicked grin again securely in place as he spread the lotion he had extracted over two fingers, which he immediately moved back down to Roxas' entrance.

The blond's struggle to squeeze the contents from the small, hard receptacle was suddenly interrupted as he felt Axel's fingers slide into him. In a moment, his head was thrown back against the pillow, his voice raised in a cry of agonized pleasure. As the fingers began to thrust inside him, gradually widening the space and loosening him up, the boy barely managed to keep a hold of the little bottle, let alone continue to work to retrieve its contents.

That is, until Axel's fingers found and pressed into a spot that sent Roxas rigid with arousal. His whole body tense, he cried out Axel's name…and crushed the plastic bottle in his hands. Lotion spilled over Roxas' fingers and stomach.

"Finally," Axel groaned. "If I had to wait one more minute to get inside you…" Rather than finish the sentence, the man moved forward, rubbing his arousal along Roxas' again before moving up to the thin stomach and covering himself in the spilled lotion.

"S-sorry," Roxas gasped, as Axel moved lower again. He could feel the tip of the man's throbbing heat pressing against his softened entrance, and he forced himself to relax. As Axel pushed forward in one smooth motion, Roxas opened his body to him willingly.

Tears welled in the ocean-blue eyes as Axel pressed in deeply. It had been a while since Roxas had had a boyfriend, and the blond cried out at the feeling of pain as Axel penetrated him. The redhead, however, knew how to be gentle. He paused when Roxas had taken him in fully, and turned his attention elsewhere. He ravished the boy's open mouth and teased a hardened nipple with one hand while stroking him with the other hand, slippery with lotion.

Roxas' slender chest was still heaving as he reached out to Axel, winding his arms around the man's neck. "It's OK now…I'm OK. Please…move inside me." Axel obeyed, gingerly beginning to thrust slowly in and out and continuing to pleasure Roxas' front.

The blond felt as if he was melting. He could hardly tell his own body from the man braced above him, and he could hardly be sure if he was still alive as waves of pleasure washed over him with every rocking motion Axel made…every slow, smooth thrust deep into his body. The muscles above him rippled and heaved, the phoenix was warm and wet with trickling sweat, and the long strands of red hair either clung damply to the man's skin or fell over his shoulders toward Roxas. The blond combed his fingers into the long hair, clutching tightly, bracing himself and soon pressing back against the part of Axel that filled him inside.

Soon, pleasure overcame all pain, and Roxas was panting, moaning, begging Axel for more. "A-Axel! Harder…please do it harder! Yes, faster…Axel…oh God, yes! Axel, more!"

"Shit, Roxas…I'm gonna…gonna lose it…" Yet the speed increased as Axel did as he was told again. He pulled out fast, then thrust powerfully into the boy, entering as deeply as he could go. He rapidly alternated these deep thrusts with more shallow ones, directed to pound into the spot that made Roxas scream and tremble every time.

They approached the edge of their endurance together, and together, locked in a passionate embrace, they fell over it. The indifferent breeze softly flowed over the burning, tense bodies of the interlocked young men, who felt nothing but each other as they arched and cried out in ecstasy and released their liquid heat, their bodies spasming uncontrollably with the pleasure each cherished in the other's release.

As they collapsed together, gasping for breath yet still seeking each other's slow, sultry kiss, the breeze drifted away again, leaving the curtains hanging limp before the windows.

~o~

The scent of coffee hung in the temperate air – the AC was fixed, the climate back to a controlled level – and Roxas was once again rushing through a busy, tiring work day. The customers were better than yesterday, though many were still rather rude. The coworkers were better too, though they still made ignorant comments behind Roxas' back and treated him like he had some kind of plague.

Roxas, for his part, felt far less discouraged today. In fact, if emotions were all there were, he'd have been walking on sunshine. After all, getting lucky with a rich guy that was ten times sexier than your wildest dreams was bound to make a person feel a bit cheerful afterwards.

Unfortunately, there was more to life than the spiritual. And physically, Roxas was not doing well. He was tired, so tired, and his whole body hurt…particularly his back, hips, and ass. Walking hurt, bending hurt more, and sitting was hell on a chair. Add to that a terrible lack of sleep (bed had been followed by shower, which had been followed by balcony/ bedroom and then more bed until almost morning) and the result was a blond waiter who moved with glassy, unseeing eyes, weak from exhaustion and hoping the day was almost over.

At the same time, he dreaded it. Come 9:00, he would find out if that whispered promise to meet again was going to truly happen…or be ignored and forgotten, along with the rest of the one-night stand.

He told himself that, morally speaking, he deserved to be cast away now. Sleeping with a man, knowing he was married, letting himself be seduced by money and attention…he was almost ashamed of himself.

Yet, at the same time, deep down he was hoping with his whole being that Axel would turn up, as he had promised, at 9. He wanted another rendezvous…he wanted many more such meetings, even if they _were_ illicit. He didn't care if he _did_ become a rich man's "mistress."

Because, deep down, he knew it had nothing to do with the money or the attention. Even Axel's looks and body – perfect as they were – were not the reason he wanted to see the man again.

So Roxas waited, hating every minute of work, yet dreading the arrival of 9:00…afraid to find himself alone when that time came.

It was barely after 8 when the slowly-emptying Mocha Bean Café welcomed a new customer with a jingle of the bell on the front door. Roxas hurried from around back to take an order…

There stood a tall man in a suit. Red hair. Red red. Green eyes.

Axel.

"Sorry I'm early," the man strode toward the counter, leaning against it to close the distance between himself and the waiter. He reached out, taking Roxas' hand and bringing it to his lips. "I just couldn't wait any longer to see you."

That wicked grin again. Roxas struggled to force himself to breathe. "You…I…don't get off for an hour."

A slow wink. "I'll wait."

Roxas felt his face flush lightly as his heart thudded with excitement. "Can I…get you anything?"

For the next hour, Axel sat sipping his latte, while Roxas attempted to finish his job with burning green eyes following his every move, making him feel their passion…making him feel undressed.

At 9:00 sharp, the blond waiter left with the redheaded customer, and neither of them bothered with dinner that night.

~o~


End file.
